Earth-928
| Status = Destroyed | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1 | Last = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 7 | History = The 21st Century Mutant-Human War Earth-928 is a possible future of Earth-616, in which the world became embroiled in a massive civil war between humans and mutants. Following years of fighting, the humans won the war, but suffered tremendous losses. Even fewer mutants survived, most owing their lives to the efforts of Master Zhao's X-Men and Mama Hurricane's MUSE (Mutant Underground Support Engine). During this time, much of California sunk into the Pacific Ocean due a series of earthquakes and terrorist attacks. Most of the United States became uninhabitable and/or dangerous. During the anarchy, the richest amassed ever more power, widening the class divide between rich and poor. Black carders, the ultra-rich, lived above the law; megacorporations such as Stark-Fujikawa and Alchemax led the ruling class, with the Public Eye as their personal police. Oligarchic Regimes Globally, the world consisted of five major states or political alliances which were the United States of America, the Free Russian Alliance, the Federated States of America, the European Continental Consolidate, and the People's Republic of China. Major cities included Hong Kong (China), Brussels (European Continental Consolidated), Mexico City (Federated States of America), Moscow (Free Russian Alliance), and Nueva York (United States). In addition to Alchemax and Stark-Fujikawa, some of the other megacorporations included Pixel (from Spain), Synthia (from New York City), D/Monix (from Transverse City), Green Globe (from New York City), and Icy Eye (London). The People's Republic of China had only one city that was open to the rest of the world, Hong Kong. China was ruled by the Mercantile Houses which competed with each other for power. Feng Huang, the Red Phoenix of the South was challenging the ruling cadres with her economic maneuvers. In China, families that were wealthy could be genetically enhanced. Using their wealth to design children and establishing long-live dynasties. New Heroic Age Heroes Rise In the year 2099, however, a new Heroic Age began. It began with Miguel O'Hara's experiments to replicate the original Spider-Man. O'Hara became a guardian for Nueva York while battling the evil Alchemax corporation. In the dilapidated remnants of the south western United States, the enigmatic Xi'an Chi Xan led a small group of mutants who became the loosely-knit next generation of X-Men. Elsewhere, an exemplary agent for the Public Eye, Jake Gallows became obsessed with Frank Castle's old War Journal after his own family was gunned down, becoming the Punisher, taking care of criminals too important for the system to handle. In Transverse City, a robotic Ghost Rider appeared , New York also saw Ravage , and Lotusland's John Eisenhart became a new Hulk . Perhaps most importantly, a man claiming to be Doctor Doom awoke in Latveria and quickly took it back from its militaristic dictator, Tiger Wylde. While there was some question regarding this Doom's true identity, he truly believed himself to be the historical Victor von Doom. Doom Doom's ambition led him to America, and with one calculated strike he became the new President of the United States. Doom gained allies in the Punisher and Ghost Rider, but alienated the powerful megacorps after killing Alchemax's head, Avatarr, and exposing him as an extraterrestrial. Tragedy struck in Lotusland after another large earthquake caused a huge gamma bomb to go off , and Doom was forced to quell the uprising of Mutroids at Hellrock, killing Ravage, their new leader, and sinking the island . The Megacorps struck back at Doom, as John Anthony Herod, one of the shadow rulers of America before Doom's presidency, unleashed his secret weapon: a false Captain America, capable of swaying public opinion in his favor and unleashing a brutal campaign against Doom. One by one, Doom's allies fell, and a massive chemical weapons attack on Latveria forced Doom into hiding. Doom's vengeance was swift, as he defeated Herod and destroyed the Captain America impostor. However, horrified by the loss of life in Latveria, Doom used his time machine to travel back to the Heroic Age, where he hoped to force evolution upon modern Latverians so they would build immunity to Herod's chemical attacks. After battling the Sub-Mariner, Fantastic Four, Daredevil and his counterpart in the "past," Doom returned to 2099 semi-triumphant, with the Doom of the Heroic Age promising that he would ensure the world of 2099 would not be his future. Phalanx Invasion Phalanx invaders caused an earth-wide flood by melting the polar ice caps, and the Atlanteans invaded the now-aquatic New York, hoping to make it the new capital of the Atlantean empire. Spider-Man managed to drive the Atlanteans back, but Alchemax fell in the process. As the waves continued to rise, Earth's inhabitants sought shelter, and many found it in the Savage Land. While most attempted to return to normal in their new habitat, Doom made a deal with the Phalanx, pretending to be their ally. Using a sleeper Phalanx named Winn as a Trojan horse, Doom managed to corrupt the Phalanx circuitry and destroy them, but seemingly died as well. His final wish was to pass Latveria on to the young Nostromo, with Winn as his adviser. Time Disruptions The Ultron Crisis At some point in time after Spider-Man 2099 became aware that Tyler Stone was his biological father but before Doom became the President of the United States, the timeline of this reality was broken by the multiverse-wide Ultron War. When events on Earth-616 threatened to erase Tyler Stone - and by proxy his son Miguel (Spider-Man) - from history, Spider-Man was sent back to that era to prevent the damaging events. However, while Spider-Man succeeded in his mission, Tyler Stone stranded him in the past of Earth-616 and Miguel made it his mission to alter events so that he could ensure a better future than the one he left. Totem War The same incident that left Miguel O'Hara stranded in the past of Earth-616 also brought the Superior Spider-Man of that time - actually Otto Octavius in Peter Parker's body - to the 2099 A.D. When he attempted to travel back to his time, Otto instead was transported to other parallel universes, where he witnessed local Spiders being killed by a formidable enemy. To defend against such a threat, Otto began recruiting Spider-Men of other realities into his army, using Earth-928 as his base. In the Totem War that followed, Miguel was able to briefly return to his own time, but was forced to retreat from the Inheritors along with the rest of the Spiders. Seven Unwritten This reality and the other six most likely futures of the prime timeline were unwritten by Kang's machinations against the Apocalypse Twins, its only survivor being Doctor Doom, who the Conqueror plucked out of time to become a member of his Chronos Corps. History Rewritten After the threat of the Inheritors was dealt with, Miguel once again returned home, but to his shock found that his home reality had been replaced by a desolate wasteland. Miguel discovered that this new reality was ruled by Maestro with only Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme who noticed the reality shifting around her, remembering the original timeline of Earth-928. Determined to restore the home of his family, Miguel returned back into the past of Earth-616, where he constructed a time portal to periodically check on whether his actions against Alchemax in the present were able to alter his future. This portal inadvertently allowed Venture from the 2099 Dystopia to travel back into the present of Earth-616 as well, where he allied himself with Fist, a terrorist organization led by Tyler Stone from another version of 2099. Miguel attempted to strike a blow against the Fist, who responded by sending him back to 2099, this time a a reality in which their plan to destroy the United States succeeded. This new reality was vastly different from Maestro's Dystopia and combined elements of the original Earth-928 and a diffrent 2099 reality of Earth-23291. In this reality the Sinister Six had taken over Alchemax, while the U.S. Government enacted the Anti-Powers Act against the super-powered individuals. With the help of Strange, Miguel eventually returned to Earth-616, now armed with the knowledge that it was Fist and not Alchemax whose actions in the past have changed history of 2099. With the help of allies including Roberta Mendez of Earth-23291 and his own son from the future of 2116 A.D., Miguel was able to stop Fist's plans. He was then pulled by Strange back to the future, which as the result of his actions had changed to the reality resembling that of Earth-23291, right on the eve of the New Year 2100 A.D. and was warned that him ever going back into the past again would risk jeopardizing the new timeline. | Residents = See also: Earth-928/Residents * Alchemax ** Aesir 2099 *** Baldur (Earl MacRoth) *** Heimdall *** Hela (Tiana Sikoski) *** Halloween Jack (Jordan Boone) *** Sif (Natalie Cho-Foster) ** Avatarr ** Eco Corporation *** Anderthorp Henton *** Fearmaster (Darryl King) ** Gabriel O'Hara ** Miguel O'Hara ** Public Eye *** Chief ** Tyler Stone ** Venture ** Winston ** Xina Kwan * Anti-Hulk * Architect (Ryu Kobolt) * Avengers * Auntie Maim * Bloodhawk (Lemuel Krug) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) * La Lunatica (Luna) * Meanstreak (Henri Huang) * Metalhead (Edward Osako) * Punisher (Jake Gallows) * Sorceress Supreme (Strange) * Chicago Reserve ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** SHIELD * Church of Thor ** Reverend Cecil McAdam * Conchata O'Hara * Discord * Doom (Victor von Doom) * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * Father Jennifer D'Angelo * Fiona * Flipside (Junior) * Green Globe ** Ravage (Paul-Philip Ravage) * Hulk (John Eisenhart) * Lachryma (Becka McBride) * Metalscream (John Flamel) * Phalanx ** Avian ** Herod (John Anthony Herod) ** Magus * Risque * Skin Posse ** Kron Stone * Stark-Fujikawa ** Galahad (Ethan Shields) ** Hikaru-Sama ** Specialist * Synthia ** Dana D'Angelo * Throwbacks ** Kasey Nash ** Raff * Vulture * X-Men ** Cerebra (Shakti Haddad) ** Krystalin (Ruth Ogada) ** Skullfire (Tim Fitzgerald) ** Xi'an Chi Xan * X-Nation ** Clarion (Hayes Isaacs) ** December (December Frost) ** Metalsmith ** Twilight ** Uproar (Matt Finn) ** Wulff (Sebastian Ruud) * X-Peditioners ** Drew Hodge ** Jade Ryuteki ** Nostromo (Gabriel Hess) ** Willow (Willow Pierre) ** Winn * Zero Cochrane * Cyber-Nostra ** Whackoid ** Glitterspike (Alexi Jaeger) ** Paulie ** Lenni ** Bru * Fever * Gearbox * The Lawless ** Broken Haiku ** Junkpile ** Victor Ten Eagles * The Shadow Dancer * Lytton Synge * Desdemona Synge * Noah Synge * Mortimer Fisk * The Rat Pack ** The Chairman ** The Dealer ** Mr. Entertainment ** The Suicide King * Theatre of Pain ** Brimstone Love ** The Norns *** Felicity *** Bliss *** Euphoria * Serpentina (Kimberly Kristine "Tina" Potters) * The Chosen ** Master Zhao ** Frostbite (Patrice Cahill) ** Monster ** One-Eyed Jack ** Psycho-K ** Wingspan * Freakshow ** Breakdown (Cesar Navarro) ** Contagion ** Dominic ** Mama Hurricane ** Rosa Navarro Vasquez ** Psyclone ** Tantrum Corporations & Crime Empire * Cyber-Nostra * Angel’s Breath * CYNEX * D/MONIX * Pixel * Synge * Greater Nevada Syndicate Extra-dimensional travellers and residents * Net Prophet * Thanatos | Notes = * By 2099, the word "damn" had been replaced with "jam." As such, "dammit" had become "jammit." * In 2099, water brands have ceased to exist. * Cancer was cured during the 2040s. There hasn't been a recorded case of cancer in decades and the cure can be synthesized in two minutes. ** However, in , Tyler Stone revealed that he was suffering from terminal cancer, which could not be cured even in 2099 A.D. * Mark Millar and Grant Morrison tried to tie the timeline of 2099 with Earth-691, making Ravage a descendant of Killraven, Earth's society would have rebuilded itself, and Martians would come back, but Mars would be destroyed by Galactus. However, those plans ended up being scrapped. }} ** However, the connection would eventually happen in the Warp World universe. * Because of the temporal alterations caused by a future Wolverine of an alternate timeline, Tyler Stone, Miguel's father, would fade from existence along with his son. Because of this, it was believed that this timeline was different from Earth-928, so it was temporarily referred as Earth-TRN588. | Trivia = * This universe's official designation was first revealed in . * states that the interference of Proteus (including taking the place of the Net Prophet and the unmasking of Miguel O'Hara as Spider-Man live over the entire info-net) diverged this reality into Earth-6375. * was originally meant to serve as an "official" conclusion of the 2099 storyline. Future retcon would establish it as merely a "possible" future of Earth-928. * Several details of Earth-928 appearing in books published after ''Age of Ultron'' do not match up those of the original 2099 run after Peter David's tenure as the writer of ''Spider-Man 2099'' had ended. Despite this, Spider-Verse, , and treat them as being one and the same. | Links = }} Category:Earth-616 Diverged Realities